


Suddenly I am here for you

by RKatC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, 中文原創同人小說, 全文完結
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: 畫家與退役軍人，一見鍾情乘以2的故事。Bucky在舊金山北灣的Sausalito小鎮擁有一棟超棒的船屋！現在──他家門口出現不速之客，眼前的男人一臉誠懇得告訴他，「嘿！聽著，也許你不相信，但我並不是小偷或什麼奇怪的可疑人士！」他得到了男人的名字，Steve，一個愛上他船屋的畫家。那無關乎認識時間的長短，他們沒能更早相遇卻依然找到彼此了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這是輕鬆愉快、有些浪漫和可愛的系列小說，當然全部是AU，Steve與Bucky的性格拿捏全憑作者個人喜好，OOC難免，文字描述瑣碎，場景推進緩慢，很多枝微末節的小東西，適合慢慢觀看，可以接受的再點進來吧！
> 
> (補充說明：本文是AU，不過Sausalito是確實存在的地方，船屋Floating Home乃是當地著名的觀光景點，有興趣的可以自行估狗照片，真的非常漂亮浪漫！)

※

Steve太專心了，以至於當夕陽完全沉沒，來人從他背後靠近的時候，他著實被嚇到。強烈的痠麻擊中他的小腿和膝蓋，他以為自己可以站起來，但下一秒卻跌進溫暖的懷抱，屬於另外一個男人的強健臂膀。

男人的手臂環著他，確保Steve恢復狀態，他們靠得很近，帶有青草、柑橘與海鹽的清新氣息迎面而來。喔，他真好聞，Steve愛死男人身上的味道。他的手掌滑過Steve的腰際，最終拉開禮貌而友好的距離。Steve覺得那一小塊被男人觸摸過的肌膚有些奇異的燒灼感與搔癢，就好像男人的手有什麼神奇魔力。

「喔，天哪！真抱歉，我想我的腿麻了……」

「是啊！我看得出來。」男人眨眨眼睛：「所以你打算向我解釋，你徘徊在我家門口是為什麼了嗎？像是該死的觀光客──這個月的第十六或第十七個？」

「我很抱歉，嘿！聽著，也許你不相信，但我並不是小偷或什麼奇怪的可疑人士！」」Steve自我介紹：「我是Steve Rogers，呃，我，好吧，我猜也許我能當第十八號、不那麼該死的那個？」他擺弄著手上的東西，一本邊緣捲起的老舊畫冊和鉛筆，「你的船屋很漂亮，我應該徵求你的同意才這麼做的，我只是在畫畫。」

「畫畫？」男人重複問道。

「就像旅行素描什麼的，我喜歡記錄生活點滴或者留下紀念。」Steve不確定對方是否接受他的道歉。Sausalito是背包客到舊金山必訪的勝地，他在整片水上社區裡唯獨對這棟外觀呈現維多利亞式，有著閣樓、露台、繞房門廊的船屋情有獨鍾。他喜歡屋主為房子打造的一切，鵝黃色的油漆、雕刻扶手、門廊下的吊床以及在風中旋轉的手製吊飾，如此復古溫馨。

「你喜歡我的船屋？」

「當然！它是我見過最棒的家！」Steve在好幾個可以用上的字詞裡，選了「家」作為有意義的單字。

「最棒的家！可不是嗎？」男人碎碎唸著，「而你，一個親愛的陌生人喜歡我的家喜歡到想為它作畫！」他扯開爽朗的笑容，大而明亮的雙眼彎成弧形，「Stevie，你真是奇怪的人！」

「多謝稱讚啊！我就是一個這麼奇怪又無趣的人。」Steve默默接受男人為他取的史蒂薇小名，微微蹙起的眉頭倒有幾分無奈。

「才怪！難道沒有人說過你很可愛？」作為回報，男人表示：「James Buchanan Barnes，不過我的朋友們都叫我Bucky，順便告訴你，這棟船屋是我自己親手蓋的！」Bucky臉上有著掩不住的得意和一種被時光淘選過的澄淨光輝，也許是因為他們籠罩在落日時分的天然濾鏡之下，又或者Steve發現Bucky英俊得像從GQ雜誌走出來的封面男模，那雙美得該死的灰藍色眼睛意味著每件事，整個舊金山灣區、最美麗的海岸線都比不上他們相識的這一刻，而且Bucky還覺得Steve很可愛。

他親暱地把手搭在Steve肩上，「介意讓我看看你的畫嗎？」

「不過我還沒畫完，只是一些草稿。」Steve小心得打開畫冊。

「你該不會是什麼很有名的畫家吧？」

「我不認為我是。」Steve聳聳肩，「你對有名的定義是什麼？」

「隨便啦！像是在IG、Facebook還是哪個帳號下有十萬追隨者？」

「那麼我確定我不是。」

「哈！幸好你不是！」

Bucky的胸膛隨著笑聲鼓動，體溫隔著薄薄的T-shirt傳來，Steve有點驚訝對方越過他的肩膀正專心看著他的畫。Bucky告訴他屋頂形狀的細節，Steve決定把它們加進畫裡。他比Bucky高一點，造成Bucky幾乎快把腦袋放在他的肩膀上，臉頰旁的頭髮搔刮著Steve的耳朵。Steve並未感到被冒犯或不自在，相反的他已經有好一陣子沒經歷過這些肢體接觸，而Bucky──這個明明才剛認識不到十分鐘的男人，突然讓他想起十六歲那年夏天的美好與全部。

「來吧！讓我帶你參觀史上最棒的船屋！」

「Bucky，你邀請我去你的家？」

「我相信你聽清楚了，沒錯！如果你沒其他安排的話，今晚可以住下來，本船屋提供你一套沙發和齊全的衛浴設備。」

「哇噢！」Steve差點尖叫。

 

※

Bucky討厭好奇過頭的觀光客。

說真的，全世界來到Sausalito的觀光客都有著明顯的特質，用手機和各種相機對著他的家，在鏡頭下窺視他的生活。特別是這幾年的觀光客素質讓人憂慮，有的會闖進他的私人甲板拍照打卡，或把喝完的咖啡紙杯丟在他的花圃。根據這些不好的經驗，某個蹲在他家門口的金髮男人大概也是其中之一，Bucky原本是這麼想的。

他不是有意驚嚇到男人，出於保護的本能，當男人腳麻快跌倒的時候，他抱了對方一下，再花三秒鐘的時間檢討自己。幹！那張臉、那對胸肌和那個屁股，如果這傢伙的混蛋指數和性感身材一樣爆表怎麼辦？

他得到了男人的名字，Steve，一個愛上他船屋的畫家。

他為Bucky的家作畫，簡單的鉛筆被他賦予生命，生動得描繪出線條與光影。Bucky忍不住對真正完成後的畫作充滿期待。

除此之外，更多的是關於Steve本人。

Steve有著狹長而深邃的雙眼，裡面盛滿和天空一樣藍的熱誠和亮晶晶的情緒，沒有人能對這樣的Steve說不，Bucky完全無法討厭Steve。反正有什麼關係呢，只要Bucky率先伸出手，他們的友誼就獲得開始，他主動邀請Steve到家裡，船屋將在這個週末迎來難得的訪客。

「謝謝你，Bucky，你人真好！」

「等等，你說我是一個好人？你是從祖母的字典翻出這種學院式的稱讚嗎？」

「你是想說這聽起來……唔，很老派？」Steve擺出沮喪的表情，「我有一個朋友Sam說我是現代化石。」

「你就是啊！」Bucky再次忍不住哈哈大笑。

緊接著那棟Bucky親手建造的船屋贏得所有視線，一座小型的木橋聯結長堤與船屋，輕巧地打開Steve眼裡的世界。

它有兩層樓，作為屋主起居室的二樓有整片面向海灣的落地窗通往露台。一樓的客廳則由地毯和木板鋪製，鬆軟的沙發擺滿抱枕，旁邊有茶几和落地燈，該有的電視、音響通通不缺，窗台邊的閱讀區散落著雜誌和一台筆電。Steve能在腦海裡描繪Bucky每幀生活情節，隨興愜意，最重要的是他被Bucky允許加入並成為一份子，儘管時間只有短短的週末，但他已經很滿足了。

「別那麼拘謹，隨便坐。」Bucky從冰箱拿出汽水扔給Steve。

Steve端坐在另一頭，看著Bucky歪扭著身體癱坐在沙發上。他的T-shirt下擺捲起來，在牛仔褲上方露出一截內褲褲頭和奶油色的肌膚，擅長人體素描的好處是：Steve知道那種美妙的成熟男性曲線會如何延伸，客觀來講Bucky的腰既柔軟又強韌，他猜Bucky肯定有在健身。

「看起來有人累壞了喔！你比我還需要喝這個。」Steve轉而把汽水冰在Bucky的額頭上，用的是有黃色檸檬圖樣的那面。

「兄弟，謝了。」Bucky舔舔嘴唇，他轉動著眼珠，一個方向和他相反的Steve倒映在眼前。事情真他媽糟糕，兩人的角度不太對，不幸的是他們並沒有要接吻。

 

※

傍晚六點，Steve難以相信他和Bucky就這樣隨便聊天聊了一個多小時。Bucky幽默風趣，某些固執的小地方可愛得要命。(大寫的附註：先說Steve可愛的人是Bucky，但Steve認為Bucky更可愛。)

「我是說華夫餅(Waffle)和鬆餅(Pancake)是不一樣的東西！我真不懂怎麼有人能搞錯，一個美國人的早餐就該有鬆餅！」

「沒錯！你說得對極了！」Steve忍不住附和：「調好麵糊，用平底鍋煎一下就行了，再搭配奶油和果醬。」

「不！不是奶油塊，與其用果醬，應該要配新鮮的水果和鮮奶油！」

「也許……蜂蜜？」

「好的，蜂蜜是永遠不會錯的選擇。」

「Buck，我不能同意你更多了。」

好極了！Bucky從五個字母變成變成四個字母的Buck，他和Steve在很多事情上有著驚人的共識，Steve甚至沒辦法把目光從Bucky身上移開，他們有太多話可以講了。

在吃完最後一包當作存糧的洋芋片後，他們決定出門覓食。經過休息的Bucky精神不錯，他把略長的頭髮在後腦杓綁了簡單的髻，興致勃勃地帶Steve到鎮上吃晚餐。他有輛自行車，但顯然載不動兩個身高超過六呎的男人。

「Steve，你太大隻了！」他發誓他不是那種意思。

「我可從沒聽說過有人嫌棄我太大！」Steve立刻反擊。

「哦，你學壞了！」心裡的小人瘋狂提醒Bucky，他們相處的氣氛很棒，如果是在酒吧搭訕認識，他會和對方直接滾上床，但Steve不是，Steve值得最好的。他不能和Steve一夜情。在他們戲劇性、有如小說一樣的邂逅，Bucky更想要的是Steve明天早上離開後，他們還能繼續保持聯絡。

他們步行到「麗莎媽媽鄉村料理廚房」，Steve在路上談起自己的童年，「我以前很瘦小，常常生病，肺炎、氣喘什麼的，在學校幾乎天天被欺負。」

「真該死，校園霸凌事情齁！你當時是怎麼撐過去的？」Bucky露出打抱不平的神情。

「我能堅持一整天，直到他們先停止傷害行為。」

「所以這是你改變的原因？你知道你現在的身材能打趴全美國的男人吧？健美先生。」

「多謝稱讚啊！」Steve揮動手肘，用莫名其妙的拉筋動作掩飾害羞。他的肌肉是不錯，不過Bucky也不差，懸在骨盆附近的倒三角人魚線畫面一直在他腦子揮之不去，Bucky身上那件緊身牛仔褲太邪惡了。

 

※

他們在點餐的時候異口同聲點了一模一樣的餐點，麗莎媽媽一臉欣慰，挑起的眉毛在說「我真的懂你們」，Steve有點尷尬，因為他確實對Bucky懷有猜想，他不能為Bucky帶來任何不必要的困擾，Bucky本人才是他唯一在乎的。

Bucky對此態度自然，「蛤？吃你的東西啊！」他不在乎得說道，順手把一顆花椰菜扔到Steve的盤子裡，Steve不敢示弱得把紅蘿蔔丟回去，而薯泥很好吃，他們誰也不想打薯泥的主意。

用完餐，他們在街道散步，延續棒球話題。

「紐約洋基？」

「不，絕不。」兩個人同時搖頭。

隊史悠久的老牌球隊最有吸引力，或許是紅襪或小熊，但直覺告訴Steve從布魯克林搬去洛杉磯的那支更有可能。「道奇，是道奇！」Bucky興奮的聲音在催促Steve。Steve覺得自己從沒有如此快樂過，像找回另一半失落的靈魂，內心悸動不已。他突然有個好主意，「你能帶我去超市嗎？我想買些食材。」

「Rogers，你想幹嘛？」Bucky斜眼瞄向他。

「你明天早上就知道了。」Steve輕輕微笑，他還不打算供出Rogers家的獨門秘方。

 

※

事情在超市有了變化，充滿無數巧合的命運推了他們一大把，Steve的掌心覆在Bucky的手背上，而Bucky的手握住冷藏架最後一瓶鮮奶。

「我贏了，是我先發現的！」他瞪著Steve。

「當然，Buck，這瓶算你的。」Steve不得不鬆開他愚蠢的手，暗自祈禱黏膩的手汗沒有嚇到或讓Bucky感到噁心。上帝啊！就這麼剛好，他們的手疊在一起，Steve不記得上次牽另一個人的手是什麼時候，那種溢出血管的衝動，想要告白的心情。

今天晚上太珍貴了，Steve心想。

他不能把時間浪費在睡覺。

他們回到船屋，把東西放到冰箱，Bucky對Steve翻了一記白眼，「搞屁呢？我們為什麼沒買多力多滋(Doritos)？」

Steve假裝沒聽見，電視畫面停在著名的風飛鯊(Sharknado)，廉價的人造血漿和各種詭異的鯊魚斷肢殘殺他的腦細胞，呼──他沒那麼緊張了，即使Bucky捧著一把小熊軟糖加入他。

「紅色的熊熊來惹！」Bucky笑得像小惡魔。

他偷走Steve僅存的思考能力，Steve傻傻得張開嘴，酸酸甜甜的草莓味道在他口中化開，然後又一隻綠色的熊熊，黃色的，透明的，更多熊熊飛進Steve嘴裡。

「我是神射手！」有人開心得大喊。

「不客氣，我接住你了！」Steve嚼著軟糖，往後躺進軟綿綿的沙發。

Bucky佔據剩下的位置，沒多久把腳放到Steve的小腿上，他踢了踢Steve，故意把每個音都拖得很長，「S-t-e-v-e，把遙控器拿來~~~~~~~~」

直到電影結束，Steve仍然不知道它在演什麼。Bucky睡著了，他歪著頭，長長的瀏海垂在額前，隨著均勻的呼吸飄動，這個世界神奇得凝結在他的髮梢與睫毛上。Steve哪裡也不想去，他不願意吵醒Bucky，努力伸長手從桌子底下撈出一張、呃、披薩的外賣傳單，他在傳單的空白背面畫了Bucky，有著標誌性的大大的頭和大大的眼睛，這是飛天小女警(The Powerpuff Girls)版本的Bucky在大戰巨大化的小熊軟糖。Steve拉了一個箭頭指著小熊軟糖──你沒有讓我吃到柳橙口味的！

他彎起嘴角，安靜得盯著Bucky，為男人的一切著迷。

Bucky真的真的很可愛。

他把自己挪出沙發，想幫Bucky蓋毯子，身體開心得背叛他。Bucky的雙唇聞起來是甜蜜的水果軟糖味道，他們的氣息靠得越來越近，Steve的心臟幾乎從喉嚨跳出來，然後──Bucky睜開了眼睛。

「咦？」

他可愛得讓Steve不知道該怎麼辦，一雙眼睛濕漉漉的。

「噢！我──」我個半天，Steve像被逮到的壞孩子，倏地彈開，糟糕的是他在下一秒結結巴巴得道歉，連原因都說不出口。

Bucky仍有些茫然，腦筋遲鈍得運轉，「……晚安，Stevie」他最後說道。

 

 

(TBC)

#


	2. Chapter 2

※

睜開眼皮，陽光剛好落在身上，Bucky伸伸懶腰，每個在Sausalito的早晨已習慣被海風、鳥鳴和水花聲喚醒，唯一不同的是昨天晚上支離破碎的回憶全部歸位，其中一幕包含Steve臉紅。看在愛情之神的份上，這個意外出現的男人甚至比Bucky的初戀還純情。

今天是星期日，他慢吞吞地晃進浴室，弄出很多的洗髮精泡泡，晨浴讓人神清氣爽，尤其在他用手為自己來了一發之後。他保留一些鬍渣，鏡子裡的James Buchanan Barnes，男，單身，渴望展開新戀情，而他所有的情色幻想遠遠不及Steve真人。

他走下樓，Steve靠在冰箱上喝礦泉水，抬頭給了他一記燦爛真誠的笑容。

「早安，希望你不要介意我用了你的廚房，我正在準備早餐。」

Bucky無所謂地搖頭，雙眼盯著水珠滑過Steve的喉結，如果是汗，嚐起來會是鹹的，偏偏那只是水。Bucky簡直管不住想用舌頭舔過的慾望。媽的，坦克背心完美呈現Steve的身材，不管是他的二頭肌、胸肌或背肌，這個辣到翻天的男人簡直沒有身為行走賀爾蒙的自覺。

「哇！聞起來真香，我們要吃什麼？」

「嗯，鬆餅，我們昨天聊過的。事實上這來自我祖母的祖母的配方，我保證你會喜歡！」Steve害羞地抓抓頭髮，「我還煎了培根，你還想要其他什麼嗎？炒蛋？蛋捲？」

「甜心，你真懂我！麻煩來份炒蛋，謝謝。」Bucky拉開椅子坐下，毛巾搭在肩上，頭髮潮濕而凌亂。

Steve隨後送上一大盤的鬆餅佐蜂蜜，再配上培根與滑嫩炒蛋。Bucky則為他們煮了香噴噴的咖啡。這個星期六的早上堪稱完美，要是他們看起來別那麼像新婚小夫妻的話，Bucky或許不覺得叫誰甜心是多嚴重的事情，但Steve顯然在意的要死。

就像Steve說得那樣，Rogers家的鬆餅真的非常好吃，口感恰到好處，不會太硬也不會太軟，還帶著些許香草味。Bucky陶醉得瞇起眼睛，「我的天！以後吃不到這麼好吃鬆餅該怎麼辦？」他用像迷路的小狗，那種讓人心碎的濕潤眼神望向Steve，「你加了什麼東西在裡面？快把你家的神秘配方告訴我！」

「不，我不能告訴你！」除非你成為另一個Rogers才行。Steve很快因為這瘋狂的想法而臉紅。上帝啊！他得先準備戒指不是嗎？他的意思是他居然在思考買戒指的可能性。

「拜託，Stevie，你真是個小氣鬼！」

「好吧！」Steve甚至無法再多堅持一秒鐘，他真心為自己的不知羞恥感到愧疚，「是冰淇淋，在調麵糊的時候加一匙香草冰淇淋進去就是了。記得，別太多！」

「太多會變怎樣？」Bucky咬著叉子，歪頭看著他。

「不會怎樣。」Steve嘆口氣，「它們會變得很難吃而已，比爛掉的布丁還可怕，又軟又噁心，你的牙齒吃到會想哭。」

他不懂好笑的地方在哪裡，但Bucky笑得快從椅子上跌倒。Bucky開心，Steve就開心，他們合力讓每件小事變得極其有趣，認真洗碗的同時也在交換彼此的情報，像是他們都有著那種「愛我更恨我」類型的好友。

「Natasha，絕對是Nat，這個瘋女人沒有做不出來的事情！」

「聽上去她很──厲害。」Steve自認中肯。

「你千萬不能小看她！怎麼死的都不知道。」Bucky翻了大大的白眼。好不容易把碗盤收拾好，他終於有機會發現貼在冰箱上的塗鴉。

「這是我，你認真的？」他挑起眉毛。

「很像你，特別是眼睛！」Steve一臉憋笑或者稱之為便秘的表情，怪腔怪調得叫著，「 _ **哈囉，Buuuuuuucky！一天又平安的過去了，感謝飛天小女警的努力！**_ 」*(附註：原文出自And so once again, the day is saved thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls.)

結果Bucky用力捶了Steve的胸肌，惡狠狠地宣布：「橘色熊熊一個也不會留給你。」

 

※

按照計畫，吃飽後他應該要充當導遊帶Steve觀光Sausalito，而不是由於後者的堅持，先把頭髮吹乾才能出門。

「Rogers太太，你是我媽嗎？」Bucky把頭髮搞得亂七八糟。

Steve很自然得接過他手上的吹風機，修長的手指插進他的頭髮裡。他為Bucky梳順頭髮，暖呼呼的熱風吹在Bucky的頭皮上。也許Steve曾經像這樣幫另外一個人吹頭髮，還會做早餐，他很擅長照顧別人，Bucky幾乎要忌妒了。吵雜的馬達聲屏蔽嗡嗡作亂的思緒，Steve的聲音聽起來既遙遠又朦朧。

「你說什麼？」

Steve的嘴型變成可笑的慢動作，Bucky揮開他的手，吹風機戛然而止，週圍的一切包含Steve在內，有意識得被放大，曖昧的氣氛瞬間炸開。老實說這不是好時機，Steve即將離開，原本的打算就是離開，他們永遠也不會有最好的機會──那意味著現在，如果Steve想要，唯有此時此刻開口。

「Buck，我想留下來。」

「好的，你想留下來。」Bucky點點頭，機械似的重複念著，「等一下，你說你要留下來？」他大喊。

「和你。」Steve補充說明，他的臉脹紅，肌肉緊張得扭曲，整個人繃得直挺，「我是說我想和你在一起，不是借住在你家的背包客。」

「哪種在一起？你知道我有多想搞到你的電話號碼嗎？」Bucky就是忍不住表現得像混蛋，對，他太激動了，「我從沒談過遠距離戀愛，嗯，沒那麼有信心。上帝啊！我都不知道該怎麼留住你，告訴我，這是真的嗎？你要留下來？」

「是的，我要留下來。」Steve盯著Bucky，後者的肩膀在抽動。他碰了Bucky的手臂，往上，滑過更多裸露在衣服外的肌膚，像得到默許的訊號，他們陷入長長的擁抱，感覺好到不真實，他第一眼看見Bucky的時候就該這麼做。然而Bucky無法停止笑容，Steve仗著身高優勢把鼻尖放在他的髮旋上。剛吹好的頭髮蓬鬆柔軟，散發乾淨的、水果的香味，「你真好聞，我喜歡你的洗髮精味道。」他親吻Bucky，原本從額頭開始，但他先吻的是他的頭髮，如此緩慢地珍惜。

「別傻了，Steve，寶貝。」然後Bucky勾住Steve的脖子，把他們拖進真正的吻裡，直到下面硬得發痛。他們的跨部抵在一起摩擦，考量到對方是Steve，他擔心Steve是否在意約會三次才上床的順序問題，此外他也不想讓Steve覺得自己很隨便。Steve仍然把其中一個吻印在他的額頭上，他壓在Bucky身上，Bucky能感受到Steve的興奮，褲襠撐起來的那根如同球棒驚人，尺寸可觀，但他們還沒談過性，至少還沒。

總之要是有人能分開兩具快著火的身體，那肯定是自制力超群的Steve。

「你敢道歉我就揍你。」Bucky率先說道。

「我才沒有！」Steve大聲得回答，他被好友Tony譏笑為第二處男是有原因的，他有他自己的求愛步驟，儘管非常老套而文藝。

Bucky聳聳肩，孩子氣地把一個抱枕抱在懷裡當下半身的阻隔物，他向Steve吐了吐舌頭。Steve跑去翻找背包，虔誠地送上自己的畫冊。

「送你的。」

「你畫好了？這是另一幅？可是你什麼時候畫的？」

呈現在眼前的是色澤溫柔的彩色鉛筆素描，和Bucky上次看見的那幅不一樣，線條沒那麼簡潔，變得綿長細膩，豐富的色彩讓它看上去繽紛雀躍，與其說畫家畫的是船屋本身，更像透過搖曳的窗簾一角在描述船屋主人的故事。Steve在右下方留下正式的簽名與一行送給吾愛的小字，Bucky用拇指撫過它們。天啊！這份禮物太浪漫甜蜜了！接著你夠細心就會發現，一個小小的、繪有星星圖案的盾牌被完美藏在簽名的旁邊，如同密碼般神秘。

「這是什麼？」Bucky問他。

「代表我，我自己設計的標誌，屬於簽名的一部分。」Steve老實招來：「其實我昨天沒睡，我整個晚上都在畫畫，還有……想你。」

「你真可愛，Steve，我就睡在樓上，你卻在樓下想我！」

「不，你比較可愛。」Steve終於說出來了，「而且你很性感，很好聞。」他突然垮下臉，表情無比沮喪，「……我真不明白你怎麼可能單身？一定有很多人在追你。」

「可不是每一個人都會為我做早餐。」Bucky為此笑彎眼睛。

「那……你喜歡我的畫嗎？」Steve可憐兮兮地問他。

「你在說什麼鬼話，我當然喜歡你的畫！」他朝Steve勾勾手，Steve低下頭。Bucky的嘴唇正貼在Steve耳邊吐氣：「定情信物是吧！親愛的，謝謝你，還有，我也覺得你很性感，以免你太笨不敢相信，我的意思是你有發現我一直在跟你調情吧！」

感謝上帝，以及物盡其用的抱枕，這是Steve人生最美好的一天。

 

※

他們之後花了整個下午在遊覽Sausalito，Bucky是稱職的導遊先生，但Steve有點心不在焉，他的牛仔褲一直處於緊繃狀態，而他拒絕承認是某種原因作祟。昨天的半夜，他向兩個最好的朋友發了我遇見生命中摯愛之類的訊息，鑒於好友們都知道他上一任交往對象是校園女神Peggy Carter，他至今沒解釋過他更喜歡男人。

_**來自Sam的回覆：幹得好，兄弟，誰說你只能交女朋友了？** _

_**來自Tony的回覆：不管是誰，我只求你別再禁慾了。** _

_**來自Steve的訊息：他叫Bucky，和他在一起很開心，我從沒遇過像他那樣完美的人，他有一雙世界上最美的眼睛。** _

_**來自Sam的回覆：鹿鹿？誰給他取這樣的名字？** _

_**來自Tony的回覆：大眼睛？** _

_**另一條來自Tony的回覆：喔，我懂了，你想弄哭Bucky小可愛。** _

_**又一條來自Tony的回覆：不用客氣，我知道我是對的，你想上他。** _

操，Tony當然是對的，Steve因為早上在沙發的吻(他們的初吻)而硬得快炸裂，但是他們才剛交往，對吧？他們在交往，像一般情侶那樣在海邊散步約會。Bucky穿著紅色的亨利衫(Henley Shirt)，敞開的Y字型領口有項鍊在他鎖骨之間滑動，下半身則是黑色牛仔褲和舊舊的短靴，即使不刻意打扮，Steve也覺得他怎麼穿都好看。

過分在意Bucky讓他不停做出蠢事，他被自己的腳絆倒，還打翻霜淇淋。乳白色的霜狀物已經看不出原形，軟趴趴的爛在地上，部分還濺到Steve的褲子上。什麼神都好，天啊，救救他。

Bucky從殘餘的甜筒救回一些巧克力碎，眼神瞄向Steve的牛仔褲，大腿根部的詭異痕跡確實引人遐想，「好吧！我去弄點紙巾來。」他在Steve的哀號聲裡笑瘋了。

他走回店家要了餐巾紙，忍不住在空檔時間騷擾Natasha，他才不管Nat有沒有空。

_**來自Bucky的訊息：我在和Steve約會，他打翻了霜淇淋在身上。** _

_**來自Natasha的回覆：請不要告訴我是什麼口味的。** _

_**來自Bucky的訊息：他說他要留下來，我想每天吃他做的早餐！** _

_**來自Natasha的回覆：我看了你發的照片，Steve為你畫的畫，傻子，你有GOOGLE你男友的名字和那個星星盾牌圖案嗎= =？** _

沒，Bucky對著手機螢幕嘟嘴，他幹嘛要這麼做呢？

 

※

作為約會重點的晚餐，Sausalito有許多適合情侶的海邊景觀餐廳。他們不知疲倦得閒聊，有時候是無關緊要的屁話夾雜沒營養的笑點，擁有共同的興趣或許是偶然，但更深層面的價值觀和想法、人生閱歷則確實得把他們栓在一起。那無關乎認識時間的長短，他們沒能更早相遇卻依然找到彼此了。

Steve和Bucky能同時成為最好的朋友與情人。

踹開家門，他們跌跌撞撞的倒在客廳的地毯上，Steve捧著Bucky的頭和他接吻。他喜歡Bucky過長的頭髮，按著Bucky的腦勺，用手指揉著那些棕髮。「天啊，Steve，去床上！」Bucky發現他一點都不反對Steve的強勢。

他脫去Steve的T-shirt和有著霜淇淋味道的牛仔褲，連同內褲被扯掉，Steve泛著水光的陰莖彈在他臉上。Bucky舔舔嘴唇，Steve沒說話，他在Steve的注視下張口含住巨大的性器，靈活的舌頭在龜頭頂端打轉，刺激著中間的凹縫，溫熱的口腔包裹Steve的柱身。

Steve並不想太早射，儘管Bucky很擅長用嘴，他仔細得用手梳理Bucky的頭髮，掌心貼著對方鼓起來的臉頰。Bucky沒有任何意見就跪下吸他的老二，洶湧的情緒堵在Steve胸口，比起Bucky樂於取悅他，他簡直擔心自己能不能讓Bucky比快樂更快樂。

「上帝，Buck，我真愛你！」他沙啞得說道。

他讓Bucky躺在床上，Bucky的裸體讓他敬畏與愛慕，體態完美，肌肉結實，幾道猙獰的陳舊撕裂傷橫在左肩與手臂交接的地方。他吻著那些傷疤，伴隨遲來的心碎。  
  
「嘿，這都是過去的事情，早就不痛了！」Bucky眨眨濕潤的雙眼。

「我知道。」Steve往上舔著他的鎖骨，「我的中士，你很勇敢！」Bucky告訴過Steve從軍的事情，他是退役軍人，在阿富汗戰場差點失去他的左手，Steve打從心底為他感到驕傲。

濕漉漉的吻蔓延到Bucky的下巴，刻意保留的鬍渣意外成為一種情趣，刺得Steve有點癢。他抵著Bucky的額頭，另一個細碎的吻停在Bucky眼皮上，「你能不能讓我……」他又親了Bucky的鼻尖，顫抖的聲音溢出喉嚨，「想要好好疼愛你，想讓你享受，我……想進去你的裡面。」

「你想操我？」好吧，Bucky其實有猜到。

「我可以嗎？」提問人一臉快哭出來。

「Stevie，你很大，你的老二會讓我死掉。」即使這麼說著，Bucky從床邊的櫃子翻出潤滑液和安全套，他把它們扔給Steve，為Steve打開大腿。

「你才不會死掉，我要讓你很舒服。」Steve沾著潤滑液的手指在他穴口打轉，輕輕按壓皺褶。

當一根手指被推進來，Bucky配合著放鬆身體，「我很久沒有……我不……我不知道能不能做到……」他本來習慣在上面，當然，那不是他後悔的意思，他只是比當年的處子還緊張。「放鬆，我會慢慢的！」Steve一直在安撫他，他把他翻過來，從後面幫他擴張，手指搔刮著柔軟的內壁，按摩他緊緻的環狀肌肉。

畢竟Steve有著邪惡的修長手指外加無比的耐心，輕而易舉就碰到那個要命的前列腺。奇異的快感在Bucky發軟的尾椎聚集，白光在腦子裡炸開，「嗯，Steve……」他用濃濃的鼻音叫著他，而Steve又多塞了一根手指進來。

他感覺很滿很脹，但Steve知道他還能承受更多。

現在──Bucky的屁股被Steve準備得又濕又滑，他的小洞一收一合，欣喜等待著。

「Buck，你還好嗎？我要進去了。」Steve的陰莖在Bucky的股縫磨蹭，緩慢而堅決得推入龜頭，只有一半，然後又一半。Bucky拱起背脊，分不清痠麻或疼痛，原來他的後穴可以變得如此柔軟溫馴，他被Steve完全打開了。

「寶貝，你真棒，看看你，這麼緊，這麼熱，全部都吃進去了！」Steve開始不停在Bucky耳邊稱讚Bucky，用他那張容易臉紅、正經八百的臉說著極其下流的骯髒情話。

「我的天，你真美，生來就該被我操的！」

「噢，真糟糕！」Bucky側著頭和Steve接吻，「親愛的，我怎麼不知道你在床上這麼煩人？」

Steve一個重重的挺腰，連根部也埋在他小穴裡面抽動，他舔著Bucky的背，沿著分明的骨節落下輕吻，「我如果道歉，你是不是又要揍我了？告訴我，你喜歡這樣嗎？」

「喜歡啊！」Bucky瞇起眼睛，生理性淚水積在眼角，快感在身後層層疊疊不停往前推擠著，讓他舒服得蜷起腳趾，「求你了，Steve，就是那裡，別停，繼續！」這下子Tony又說對另一件事，Steve真的很想弄哭Bucky，最好狠狠把他幹進床墊裡，讓他哭著尖叫著射出來。

先射的果然是Bucky，那不公平，Steve的體力好像用不完一樣，他的身高和體型都佔有壓倒性的優勢。在Steve第二次把Bucky用硬的時候，他們結合部位傳來的啪啪聲與水漬聲響亮得讓Bucky想去死，「操，操操操，去你的Steve，快放手！」這太過分了，他的指甲深深陷入Steve的背肌裡，絕望得仰著脖子喘氣。

「寶貝，你得乖乖才能得到想要的！」Steve架開他的手，牢牢按住Bucky的陰莖開口。

「操，我要高潮了！」Bucky說：「讓我射！你他媽的該死的控制狂！」

這絕對、絕對是James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes人生有史以來最爽的一次做愛，來自他男友Steve Rogers的賣力付出。他們的精液、汗水、潤滑液，還有口水和其他什麼體液，把床單弄得慘不忍睹。

 

※

星期一早上，Sausalito，沒什麼稀奇的。

但並不是。

Bucky遲鈍得在床上發呆，混沌的意識慢慢消退，全身的肌肉叫囂著痠痛。嘿！他想：好的，事情是這樣的，他們整晚在床上大戰，他有了Steve，他的男友。

那麼他的男友現在在哪裡呢？

在廚房做早餐。

Bucky踢掉拖鞋，光著腳，輕鬆得倚著廚房的牆壁，他盯著Steve忙碌的背影，沒有什麼原因，他只是看著他。用不了多久，反正Steve總會發現。男人轉過身把蛋捲放到盤子裡，手上還拿著蠢兮兮的鍋鏟，但蛋捲煎得非常漂亮，他亂翹的金髮也很完美。

「早安，Bucky，你還好嗎？」他用另一隻手攬著Bucky的脖子，拍拍Bucky的屁股。他們交換一個輕巧的吻。

「簡直棒透了！」Bucky喃喃念著，他的手搭在Steve腰上，一吻結束還賴在他男友的胸前胡亂磨蹭，Steve用了他的沐浴乳，Steve身上有他的味道。長長的瀏海散落在Bucky額頭，有幾束刺著他的眼睛。

「上帝，你每天早上起床都這麼可愛？我真是全世界最幸運的男人！」Steve幫他把頭髮勾到耳後，有人在偷笑了。

今天陽光和煦，海平面波光粼粼，風光明媚的一天。

所以，他們也不是時時刻刻急著把心掏出來，即使是安靜而無憂得吃早餐，不說話也不覺得尷尬，這樣子就很好，平淡得近似永恆。他們將祈禱有一生可以共度，而現在已經開始。

 

 

(END)

#

 

 


	3. 番外篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於他們的工作......

※

Bucky在退役之後成為Sausalito海岸救難隊的隊員，扣掉不可抗力的自然災害事件，他的工作時間還算固定，和其他隊員們一起輪值週末。他忙著救人，有時候是落水的寵物，偶爾潛到水面下尋找丟失物。最怕的是觀光汽艇翻覆事件，船上有老人或者孩子們，Bucky盡全力拯救他們每一個人的生命。

相較之下，畫畫至少不是高風險的工作。好吧！他們曾經為了Bucky奮不顧身救人而吵架。

「天呀！我真以你為榮。」Steve幾乎要哭了，「但，拜託，想想我！你怎麼能在裝備不足的情況跳下海？」他在指責他的情人：你怎麼捨得讓我擔心。Bucky被他狠狠釘在老二上，身後的小穴緊緊含住Steve，「我就該把你幹到下不了床！」Steve這麼說。

他們的性很火辣，一直以來都棒得讓Bucky沒想過換位置，但和盛怒中的Steve做愛就不必了。他永遠不會傷害Bucky，不過他會一滴不剩得榨乾Bucky，Bucky愛死他修長的手指，除了拿筆畫畫，Steve的手用處可多了。

而說到Steve的畫，船屋裡到處是Steve的畫，Bucky特意裱框幾幅具有重要意義的，但它們總體數量太多了，完成的、未完成的、草稿、快速構圖，這些還不包括隨手塗鴉。Steve比Bucky有更多時間待在船屋，事實上他有時整天關在畫室裡畫畫(Bucky在一樓清出一個房間給Steve當畫室)，二樓的露台或甲板也是他經常待的地方。

Bucky知道Steve透過電子郵件、電話和快遞在處理和畫畫有關的工作，Steve說自己只是個畫家，Bucky認為他是最有才華的畫家，顯然他的男友並沒有把真正的狀況告訴他。

 

※

Marvel，全美孩子都看過的Marvel漫畫，創造出美國隊長、冬日戰士、鋼鐵人、黑寡婦、浩克、鷹眼、獵鷹、索爾、緋紅女巫、蜘蛛人和金鋼狼、X教授、萬磁王等等數不清角色的Marvel，在所有的社交平台發佈電影「復仇者聯盟」的最新概念插圖。這他媽太帥太酷了！Bucky像個迷弟守在電視面前。

在宣布電影開拍的記者會上，製作人、導演、演員全部到齊，Bucky聽到這些人不時提到Steve Rogers的名字，他的視線緩緩從正前方的電視移到他男友的身上，他男友坐在他旁邊，Bucky把一支腳擱在Steve的大腿上。

「他們說Steve Rogers是這部電影的美術總監？」他捏緊手裡的小熊軟糖，「Steve Rogers還設計了系列電影所有的服裝和裝備？」

「我想是的。」

「那個Steve Rogers是你？」

「對，是我。」

「所以你給美國隊長設計那套有星星圖案的制服？」

「……呃，你不喜歡嗎？」

「我根本愛死了好嗎！」Bucky從沙發上跳起來，小熊軟糖灑了一地，Steve的下巴結結實實挨了他膝蓋一拐。「我最喜歡的角色就是美國隊長！」

接下來Steve整整花了半個小時或更久的時間在解釋他並沒有故意要隱瞞什麼，他從沒有騙Bucky，他講的每一句話都是真的，「你曾經問我那個星星盾牌圖案是什麼意思，記得嗎？我跟你說過，那屬於我簽名的一部分，我猜也許你已經知道了？我是美國隊長的創作者。」他把Bucky抱進懷裡，得意得表示：「同時也是Bucky小女警的創作者！」

「是啊！我『現在』知道了！」Bucky氣呼呼地說道：「我甚至都沒同意你把我的眼睛和頭畫得那麼~~~~大！」一股莫名奇妙的委屈湧上他的心頭。

無論Steve多有名都不影響他們的感情，他崇拜他的男友。Steve的才華值得被世界關注與受到好萊塢電影圈重用，而這樣的Steve卻喜歡自稱只是個畫家，他的畫冊有一半以上的畫都和Bucky有關，他每天都為Bucky作畫。他應該要住在紐約或洛杉磯的高級公寓，卻和Bucky一起窩在Sausalito船屋裡，過著吃不到橘色小熊軟糖的平淡日子。

「你才不是什麼背包客！」

「我是啊，我當時揹著包包在畫畫，你在家門口撿到我，我是第18號！」

「但是你很有名！」

「我的IG或Facebook帳號又沒有十萬追隨者。」

好吧！當初隨隨便便為有名下定義的人是誰啊？GOOGLE一個人名還不需要十秒鐘呢，成為Natasha口中的傻子是Bucky人生最大的恥辱，而他的男友要為此負上全部的責任。

 

 

(END)

#

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這不是很重要.....不過如果有人想知道的話，Steve在這裡的設定是美國隊長的原始創作者，同時身兼電影「復仇者聯盟」系列電影的美術設計，也就是說他不只是畫家，他畫漫畫和其他類型的藝術畫，還從純藝術領域跨到商業美術與宣傳美術，一整個天賦滿滿、才華洋溢這樣 XD

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡本文的話，歡迎留言給我ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ  
> 每天都有盾冬可以看是最幸福的人！


End file.
